make me whole again
by birdkids55
Summary: after his parents are killed Renki decides that his sisters need friends and sends them to school. his sisters refuse to go if he doesn't so Renki enroles in high school as a Jr. where he meets Ichigo, the whiskey eyed wonder. THIS IS YOAI!
1. till death do us part

DISCLAMER: I DON'T FEEL LIKE LOOKING UP WHO OWNS BLEACH BUT I KNOW THAT I DON'T. I DON'T OWN CLOROX either

MAKE ME WHOLE AGAIN

TILL DEATH DO US PART

The crosses on the side of the road- across form the river- were the only indication that anything had happened. The only indication that my parents had been killed while they had been walking home.

Now he was 16, a junior in high school and the soul care giver of two children. One thirteen the other twelve and they needed to be brought up right.

Has the God of this world thought it fit to just take everything away from him and drop the world on his shoulders all in the same night? Will he forever be loosing the ones he loves?

Well no more, he was going to take matters into his own hands. He was going to rise up and take charge, and there is nothing that anyone can do about it.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT. ITS ONLY THE BEFORE CHAPTER ONE THING THAT IF ANYONE REMEMBERS THE NAME TO A MESSAGE WOULD BE APRICATED. IF YOU FING ANY SPELLING MISTAKES PLEASE TELL ME. I WILL GO AND FIX THEM IMMEDIATLY!


	2. new town, new school, new friends

DISCLAMER: DOOOOO NOOOOOOT OOOOWWWNEEE

MAKE ME WHOLE AGAIN

CHAPTER ONE: NEW TOWN, NEW SCHOOL, NEW FRIENDS

'New town, new school, new friends. Its always the same, people always stare at you because you are new. At least that never change.'

Renki had just arrived at his new school and everyone was staring. He had been home schooled since he was young and decided, when his parents had died that his sisters needed to make some friends and not just sit at home and watch TV. But the only way that they would go was if he went to. So there he was, walking up to the main office to get his schedule and a list of the books he would need.

When he arrived he got the attention of the secretary.

"Hello," when she looked up at him he continued, "I'm a new student."

"Name?" the secretary had the most monotonous voice that Renki had ever heard.

"Sheroto Renki"

the woman shuffled through some papers on her desk and brought out his class sheet.

"your in class 1C, here is a map," she highlighted a room number, "Your class is here. I need you to get this paper signed by your teacher and bring it back at the end of the day." with that she got back to her paperwork.

Renki saw him when he got to the classroom. The boy had orange hair, a slim but muscled build, and whiskey eyes. Those eyes sent shivers down Renki's spine and started a fire in his gut. But the thing that made this all so real was his sent, that scent sent his hollow wild. This was his mate. The only one for him, and judging by the look on the boys face, he knew it too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

RNEKI POV

I handed my paper to the teacher and he told me to sit down next to him, that boy, my mate, who the teacher had called Ichigo. It took all of my restraint not to jump the boy right there, by the tension I can see in Ichigo's shoulders he was having trouble also. I was just about to lose the grim on my control when a folded piece of paper was slid under my hand, it was a note from Ichigo. I opened it quickly but discreetly.

_Renki, follow me when the bell rings. I think we both have some explaining to do._

I nodded in Ichigo's direction and steeled myself for a torturous amount of time until lunch.

When the bell finally rang the two of us shot out the door, Ichigo just inches ahead of me. We finally got to what I later realized was the roof and I tackled him, initiating the most passionate kiss either of us had ever experienced. When our lips touched it was like lightning had struck and shot down my spine, it was amazing, so amazing in fact that we didn't notice when the door to the roof was opened and people started to come out.

I was the one that eventually noticed we had an audience and that we needed to stop.

"Ichigo, you need to stop." he just growled at me. "Ichigo, you can still hold me, ill even sit on your lap but you have to let me tell them whats happening. You don't mind if I tell them do you?" Ichigo finally relented and sat up, but immediately pulled me into his lap.

"You can go ahead, they already know that I'm a soul reaper."

"Ichigo, this didn't happen because your a soul reaper, this happened because of your little white problem."

at the mention of his hollow Ichigo flinched but nodded anyway. "You can go ahead. Now's as good a time to tell them as any." the moment he had stopped talking he went for my neck, kissing and nuzzling.

"OK, hi, I'm Sheroto Renki and I am 16 years old. I have two younger sisters, one 13 the other 12. My father was a shinigami and my mother was a hollow, both have recently been killed. Because of the mixture of genes I am a born shinigami with an inner hollow that I had to fight to gain control over. This means I can pull a hollow mask over my face and temporarily gain use their powers. Me and my sisters are the only known visords in history, don't worry, I have control." I gave them a minuet to digest the information then I told them about Ichigo and what had happened.

"Ichigo is also a visord, a made one. Every visord has an inner hollow and every hollow has a mate. Most don't find their mate, but a lucky few do and as you can see, we are some of the lucky few."

the biggest guy was the first to respond, "Yasutora Sado, call me Chad. I can change the form of my arms." Chad's speaking knocked the redhead out of her stupor.

"Oh! I'm Orihime Inoue. I use my Shun Shun Rikka, my Bobbie pins." she was exceptionally chipper.

Lastly was a black haired boy with glasses. "Uryu Ishada, "The Last Quincy"" that was interesting, I didn't know there were any more Quincy. I thought the last of the had died over 100 years ago, oh well.

Just then Ichigo started to get impatient, he wanted me and he wanted me now."I'm sorry guys but we need to go. When a hollow sees their mate they feel an overwhelming need to claim said mate. I'm surprised that he has lasted this long." I said gesturing to Ichigo. "Can you tell the teacher that I collapsed and cut my head pretty badly so Ichigo took me to see his dad.?" They nodded.

Just as I was about to say bye Ichigo stood up and, still holding me, jumped over the fence on the roof. Just as we were going over the tom I managed out a thank you and two minuets later we were climbing into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo didn't waist any time in throwing me onto the bed. Before he started to strip my I asked him. "Are you OK with this Ichigo? If you do this you can't back out after, you can't be with anyone else. You would have to show affection in public and it would be physically painful to go without touch for too long. We would need to be out of school for a while but I can get us a tooter and we can get the work from the school. Is this OK with you, can you live with that?" he just kissed me harder that before.


End file.
